


Sanity is Overrated

by irismustang



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismustang/pseuds/irismustang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellboy visits Liz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanity is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for VegaOfTheLyre

 

 

It was midnight and Hellboy was standing outside of the sanitarium, waiting impatiently. He had already peppered Liz's window with pebbles and now he was just hoping she would actually come down. 

He heard the door open and grinned when he saw her. "I brought beer," He offered, holding up a six-pack of Tecate with his tail. 

Liz walked across the courtyard, sweater pulled tight around her to ward off the night's chill. "Red," she sighed the long-suffering sigh of someone who knew how futile it was to argue with the demon, but still did it anyway. "It's dangerous for you to be out here. What if someone sees?"

"I'm at a nut-house, who's gonna believe them?" Hellboy asked sensibly. He shrugged out of his trench coat and wrapped it around Liz as they sat on the stone bench. 

"I live at this nut-house," she pointed out.

"You're not crazy."

"We're all a little crazy." Liz leaned on Hellboy and his arm went around her, holding her close. 

"Sanity's overrated, right?" Hellboy cracked open a beer and took a drink. 

"Yeah," Liz agreed softly, relaxing into him, her head on his shoulder and his coat warm around her. "If I were sane, I wouldn't believe in you."

"Right back at you, babe."

"Thanks, Red." She was silent a moment, and then, "Don't call me babe."

 


End file.
